Guilty
by EAP615
Summary: Yang couldn't help but feel guilty after Jaune gets hurt for her.


**So I made the discovery that most of the smut in the RWBY fandom is either yuri or some random pairing. I wanted to make a fic for the latter using our two favorite blondes!**

**This is basically a pointless smut fic using the 'guy gets injuried saving girl, and girl feels bad and repays him by 'doing him a favor' routine that's poorly supported by useless plot.**

**I don't expect it to be taken seriously, but enjoy anyway!**

**Monty Oum and Roosterteeth own RWBY, I do not.**

* * *

To say that today was a bad day was a severe understatement. A _very _severe understatement. At least that was the case for Yang.

It had started with a joint mission between Teams RWBY and JNPR. There was mass of King Taijitus that were sighted in Forever Fall, which was a rare feat indeed, but one that could not be ignored. So Ozpin sent the two teams as he believed it to be a good exercise for them. So they went to the crimson themed forest in search of the snake like beasts to execute them. But of course, things went completely wrong in an astonishing amount of time.

The creatures of Grimm caught the eight hunters in a total ambush. As soon as they reached an open field, at least a dozen Taijitus launched a massive assault onto the unsuspecting teens. They managed to kill one or two, but the sheer number of the massive beasts forced the group to separate in hopes that they would not be utterly demolished. This led to Yang having to flee by herself, sprinting through the forest of thick trees with red leaves falling all around her, as a result of the speed of both herself and the King Taijitus pursuing her. With two of the creatures giving chase to her, Yang knew that she could not simply turn and fight them alone. Not while their agility and speed outmatched her own. Eventually Yang arrived at a particularly troublesome area of the woods where the trees ahead of her were far too thick to run through. Yang could blast through them with Ember Cecilia, but there was no telling how far the forest went, or what would wait at the other side. Between that and the approaching creatures, Yang quickly deduced that there was nowhere to go but up.

The blonde hoisted herself up to a nearby tree, courtesy of the dust casings from her trusty gauntlets. She looked down at the beasts circling around the very tree she was in. Just as they tried to climb up the tree trunk to kill their target, Yang thrusted herself to another tree parallel to her while giggling in amusement.

"Come on, snakey boys! You can't catch a little ole' girl?" Yang taunted the snake like creatures.

As if they were actually offended by the girl's taunts, the Taijitus hissed menacingly at her before approaching her again. One of them was even beginning to slither up the tree trunk in order to end the girl at the top. But Yang had been anticipating this. From previous experiences and her education (from her teammates as opposed to her actual teacher. Professor Port always made her sleep during his lectures.), Yang knew that the King Taijitus had a weak spot on the back of its lower neck. So when it was perfectly timed, Yang again jumped up and launched a dust shell into the branch bellow her, which broke and fell right into the weak spot which killed the beast instantly.

_One down, one to go._

Yang landed on the ground and proceeded to continue running. The remaining snake creature behind her was sparing her no mercy as it desperately chased her. Yang continued running back the way she had came in order to gain distance between herself and the beast so she could kill it without little room for error. Since her fighting style was not as appropriate when fighting with Taijitus as her partner's, Blake's, she would have to place distance between herself and creature that was still attempting to kill her.

When she had placed several feet between herself and the beast, she turned and made an assault towards the Grimm. It attempted to swat her with its massive head, but Yang dodged and took a hard jab at the creature's neck. Its head was thrown back from the impact and it cried in pain before taking another slice at the girl that attacked it. She dodged yet again and threw another punch into the Taijitu's neck, where it cried in pain again and went in for yet another slice. The two opponents went at it like this, until Yang's body could take no more. She was so beyond exhausted that the only strength left inside of her was her will to beat the creature. But that did not prevent it from flinging Yang into a bundle of dangerously damaged trees. Yang could barley find the strength to even sit up as the creature of Grimm made its approach. To make matters worse, the tree Yang had collided with was slowly starting to crumble and fall directly onto her. Between the Taijitu and the tumbling timber, Yang's death seemed imminent. So she closed her eyes and prepared for which death would come first.

This was what was thought to be the end of Yang Xiao Long, and she was alright with it.

But it wasn't.

Yang opened her eyes in confusion at hear an animal-like cry of pain and the sound a heavy body collapse. There she saw the King Taijitu dead by the hands a blonde boy who rammed his sword into the creature's weak spot. Jaune Arc. He looked towards Yang while panting, seeming as exhausted and fatigued as Yang herself. Before the two blondes could exchange any words, Jaune took notice of the falling tree and leaped his way over to Yang's figure and raised his shield to deflect the falling timber. When tree met shield, the screech of collided metal rang through the forest. But a sickening cracking noise and pained cry joined it. Yang could tell that the boy's loud screech of pain was not simply a hiss of minor pain, but was sourced around deep, agonizing pain. As the now fallen tree rolled off of the boy's shield, Jaune just stood there crouched on one knee. He remained in this position for several seconds before finally falling onto his back, unconscious. Yang, despite barley being awake herself, tried to shake the boy awake.

"Jau … Jaune … don't … don't go … please …"

This was all Yang could get out before the black blanket of unconsciousness over took her as well.

* * *

The black blanket left Yang as she came to under a blinding light that gave her a thunderous headache. Thankfully, it light dimmed, revealing a Beacon doctor smiling at the blonde girl as she adjusted her eyes to the surroundings. The doctor told her that she had been asleep for roughly 36 hours since falling unconscious, but had gotten away luckily with only cuts and bruises. With no internal bleeding or broken bones, she was allowed to leave. As she exited the medical room, she was immediately greeted with a massive bear hug from her younger sister as well as welcoming smiles and 'hellos' from her other two teammates.

"OmygodYangIwassoworriedaboutyouIthoughtyouweredeadbutnowyourenot!"

Yang smiled as she tousled the hair of her hysterical sister. She was content like this for a while before the thoughts of a fellow blonde crossed her mind.

"Where's Jaune?"

The mentioned name rained melancholy onto the pleasant mood. Even Ruby backed away from her elder sister to look at her. Yang saw the looks on her friends' faces before jumping to a horrifying conclusion.

"Is he …" Yang didn't dare to finish that thought. Someone _can't _die because of her.

"He's in surgery." Blake interrupted her partner's panicking thoughts. "His arm's broken from blocking the tree. We still don't know how he's doing or when we'll find out."

Yang's mood descended from absolute panic to crushing depression in a matter of seconds. The others took notice of this, and couldn't help but worry for the poor girl.

"Yang?" Ruby carefully asked said girl, "Are you ok?"

Yang remained uncharacteristically quiet for several seconds before finally lowly mumbling out loud,

"It's my fault."

"What?"

"This is my fault. Jaune got hurt because of me." She said in a louder voice. The rest of Team RWBY had anticipated this, it was a natural tendency of Yang to assume responsibility for other people's misfortunes.

"No it isn't, Yang. It's not your fault and you know it."

Yang wanted to take comfort in her teammates' words, but she still couldn't help but have the tiniest sliver of guilt still slither in the pit of her stomach.

* * *

They did not hear about Jaune's status until two hours after Yang had woken up. During those two hours, Yang felt like she was going to pummel the walls and floors in Beacon until the whole school was turned to nothing but dust. Before that could legitimately happen, the doctor arrived with news, both good and bad. The good news was that the surgery was a success, and the Arc boy had regained consciousness and would go on to make a full recovery. The bad news was that the full recovery would not occur until six weeks in the future, and he would have to be bed-ridden for another week and couldn't have visitors until the following morning. As excited as Yang was to hear of Jaune's future recovery, she still carried feelings of guilt that would not cease, no matter how many times her friends tried to convince her otherwise.

* * *

This guilt carried over into the evening and kept her awake. Normally, she would have been the first one asleep, but not tonight. She stared at the ceiling above, everyone else already having gone to bed. She was trying to clear her head, but was failing. She was relatively foreign to the whole situation; _she _was the one who usually got hurt from protecting _someone else_. But today, the tables were turned. And she hadn't even been able to give Jaune her 'thank you'. Yang resolved that was what she was going to do next.

* * *

She had never attempted to sneak out of her dorm after curfew initiated, but she was never given a reason to do so before. She had learned that there were many more patrolmen than she previously believed which to some close calls along the way. But she managed to reach the med bay undetected. She looked in to see Jaune lying down on one of the beds with a white cloth blanket that covered him all the way up to his lower neck and a heater hanging above him, most likely to protect him from the cold temperatures. After deducing that the coast was clear, Yang strolled in calling out to the boy.

"Heya, Jauney boy!"

This immediately caused him to audibly gasp and looked towards the source of the noise, startled. His eyes were widened in surprise at seeing the blonde.

"Y-Yang? What are you doing here?!"

He whispered yelled in order to not attract attention to them, as he obviously not expecting her arrival.

"I wanted to visit you. Why, did you not want to see me?" Yang proceeded to playfully ask the startled blonde.

"No, it's not that. It's just that you aren't supposed to be here until morning."

Yang looked up at a clock hanging nearby before returning her gaze back to the Arc boy,

"It's 12:30, it _is _morning."

"That's not what…" Jaune failed to give a good argument before sighing in defeat, per usual. "I just don't want you to get in trouble is all."

Yang smiled at the boy, "It's _fine, _Jaune. If I get caught, I get caught. I know what I'm doing."

Jaune returned the smile before questioning the girl in front of him,

"So, what made you decide to see me tonight?"

Yang was now at Jaune's bedside when she answered his question,

"I really wanted to thank you for saving me today. You didn't have to do what you did-"

"No, Yang, I did. What was I supposed to do, let you die? I would never forgive myself if I didn't _try_, you know?"

Yang stopped to look at beads of sweat that trailed down his pale features and soaked the bed and blanket. Yang turned her head directly towards the Arc boy as she asked,

"Are you ok?"

"I'm fine. The heater is just a tad hot, but I can't reach the heater and didn't want to be a problem."

Yang's smile returned as she said simply,

"Then just take the blanket off."

Jaune's blue eyes widened in panic at the fellow blonde's comment. Yang took no notice to this as she grabbed the hems of the blanket covering him. Knowing what she was about to do, Jaune desperately tried to tell her otherwise,

"Yang, no, don't, don't, don't…"

His attempts were unsuccessful as the cloth was escalated above his body and a gust of wind welcomed his body to the exposure of the cool air of the medical bay. The removal of the cloth blanket also revealed his completely nude form. His clothes were taken for surgery and he wasn't supposed to get a hospital gown until the room was open. Jaune initially blushed heavily, as it was his first time being exposed to a girl (one that was not family related.). Jaune was quite nervous of what Yang would say about his body, but when he looked at Yang, he saw that she was staring at one particular part of his body. When he followed her eyes, he realized that she was staring at his left arm, which was wrapped in a cast. As Yang continued to stare, his blush finally subsided and he attempted to converse,

"Yang…"

"This is my fault."

The words were delivered in such a strongly melancholic manner that caught Jaune by surprise and he hesitated before replying,

"What?"

"This." Yang indicated to his injured arm. "It's my fault."

Jaune frowned at the sight of the usually joyous girl, who was now saddened because of him.

"Yang, it isn't-"

"No. I got in trouble and you had to pay for it."

"Yang…"

"You shouldn't have helped me. You shouldn't have-"

"Yang."

The blonde girl's guilty ramblings were cut short as Jaune successfully intervened to state his words that Yang was now paying full attention to.

"If I hadn't helped you, you would've been killed. But I did, and we walked away with both of us alive and me with just a broken arm. That's a pretty good deal to me. Either way, we're here now, and we can't do anything about it now."

With those words floating in the air, the two blondes looked at each other and smiled. But Yang's smile turned from sweet and caring to devilish and flirtatious as her eyes left Jaune's face and traveled to his chest and abdomen. Jaune's smile left his face as well to be replaced with total embarrassment as crimson blush was repainted onto his face. His blush deepened as Yang gave a light hum, seemingly indicating that she liked what she saw. And she did. Jaune had grown a noticeable build as a result of training and missions. While he didn't have a build that Yang would consider 'ripped', he still managed to impress Yang. Jaune's blush continued to cause turn more crimson as the girl's eyes went all the way down right to where Jaune _didn't _want her to look. Her gazing stopped when her eyes fell upon the boy's erect length. She turned her glance back towards the boy's face, her devilish smirk still intact, and she asked seductively,

"Is … this a bad time?"

Jaune audibly gasped at the girl's tone. It was not the first time Yang had spoken to him in that tone. She had used it jokingly over the course of their friendship, but now that Yang was using it when Jaune was 'in the mood', it resulted in him feeling a chill deep in his blood stream.

Realizing that he had yet to answer the flirty blonde's question, Jaune quickly and quite embarrassingly stuttered,

"Uh…uh…uh..N-No, i-i-it's an ok time … er … uh…"

Yang giggled at the boy's stutters before lightly grabbing the boy's erection and making a quick run up and down with her hand.

"You sure that I can't do anything for you?"

The suggestive remark completely fried the blonde boy's mind, having no idea what to do in this situation. His eyes just widened and his mouth fell agape as she watched the amused blonde stand up and approach the head of the bed, right were his hardened shaft was waiting.

It was when she got on her knees that Jaune, while madly blushing, attempted to stammer his objections,

"Y-Y-Yang… y-y-you don't have t-to-"

The blonde's persistence out mastered the Arc boy's,

"I want to Jaune. I want to do this for you."

Jaune now had much better control over his voice as he stated,

"But what if we get caught?" He provided a valid point. It was bad enough that Yang was sneaking out after curfew hours, but if she was caught giving fellatio to a fellow student, it would lead to some _major _trouble for both of them.

Yang, unsurprisingly, ignored these facts with her own logic, which she stated to Jaune in a serious manner.

"Jaune, you've been stressed these past few hours, right?"

"Yeah."

"Are you feeling stressed now?"

"Yeah, but-"

"But nothing, Jaune. You're stressed and need a release. And since you're 'in the mood'," Yang added a suggestive tone to the words 'in the mood' as well as some suggestive eyebrow movements, which made Jaune blush even more, if possible.

", I want to help you with it." Yang continued her sentence. Knowing the brawler's strong persistence, Jaune did himself a favor by giving in with a sigh.

"Just close your eyes and relax. I want you to enjoy this, Jaune. Don't think about anything. Just enjoy yourself." Yang ordered the boy in a soothing voice before finally wrapping her lips around him.

Jaune's immediate response was a strong initial gasp. The pleasure was so unlike anything he had ever experienced before. After the first gasp though, he attempted to hold back his moans and groans of pleasure. He didn't want to make it anymore obvious to Yang that he never had a tall, beautiful blonde girl be willing to do this for him before. Meanwhile, Yang knew that Jaune was attempting to resist from outwardly revealing his pleasure. She began to lick the head of his erection just a tad bit slower. This is what she needed, as she heard a low moan coming from the bed. She smirked as she continued to please the Arc boy, satisfied that he was indefinitely enjoying what he was receiving. As Yang's work continued, more audible gasps emerged in rapid succession. After a few more seconds, Jaune began to feel pressure developing inside his length. Even though he desperately tried to fight it away, Yang began to suck harder and lick in more rapidly, as if she knew of the developing release.

It did not take much longer for the pressure to be too much for Jaune to handle. With a loud gasp, he finally released through Yang's willing lips. She smiled as she swallowed the white ooze. She then walked up to the heavily breathing and overwhelmed Jaune, who turned to look at her as she returned to his bed side. She then proceeded to plant a massive kiss onto Jaune unsuspecting lips. Normally he probably would pull away because of the knowledge of where Yang and her mouth had been last. But in this state of post-ecstasy and how deeply passionate the kiss was, Jaune found that he wasn't in any mood to care more.

Yang then wiped the seat off of Jaune's brow and turned the heater down before retrieving the cloth blanket and gently wrapping it around the now tired boy. She also leaned near him and whispered,

"That was a lot of fun, Vomit Boy. Maybe when you get better, we can do some things where we're _both _naked." She then leaned in to the now surprised boy before finally asking, "How does _that_ sound?"

Again, Jaune's brain failed him as he stuttered out,

"W-Well… um.. it sounds … good, I guess …"

Yang giggled at his ridiculous stammers before turning towards the door,

"Goodnight, Jaune."

"G-goodnight."

As Jaune watched Yang leave, he couldn't help but watch the sway of her well endowed hips as she made her exit. He would definitely call himself a pervert later, but now he just watched her retreating figure from behind as she went through the door and left.

* * *

Yang was grinning to herself, her previous guilt now gone. She knew that Jaune was watching her leave. She even considered giving him a quick flash before leaving, but decided against it. That could wait until next time.

**Writing this fic made me realize that I actually love writing YangxJaune smut. The thought of Yang totally dominating/overwhelming Jaune and/or teasing him to the point of insanity amuses me for some reason. I may make more, but then again I may not.**

**With it nearly being a whole month since writing for this site, I seriously want to thank everyone who has viewed, reviewed, followed or favorited me and/or my stories. I know I am not even _close _to the success of writers such as 'You are right . . . NOT', 'H'te Rarpee' or 'FaintQuill' and their fics 'Jaune Arc's Pain', 'Massages' and 'The Shining Knight' respectivly, not by a _long _shot, but every last review, favorite, or follow feels like a success to me. Espically reviews. I love me them reviews. **

**With all that sap out of the way, I'm gonna end here. Until next time, readers and writers!**


End file.
